


Flowers and Florists

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Florists, Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, Florist Yamaguchi, M/M, Teacher Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow you must be like, the absolute worst boyfriend ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Florists

**Author's Note:**

> I told you i would one day write something that wasn't a reader insert. Its not very long or elaborate but i like Florist Yamaguchi (almost as much as punk!yamaguchi) (imagine both tho!)
> 
> Anyways this is kinda sorta written because i saw a bunch of people doing flower prompts. Also this was written in one sitting at 5 am so pls tread gently.

Tsukishima Kei wasn't the richest man ever. He was a teacher after all, but he'll be damned if he can't afford flowers for his home once in a while.

The old lady at the florist shop is for sure suspecting him of being the worst boyfriend ever, buying flowers every Saturday after school. She's always giving him advice about not working so much and loving others freely. Tch, like a single man in his late 20's needs that kind of advice. 

Today he waltzed in for once to the sight of a young man behind the counter, hopefully the advice that comes with the flowers is more helpful. He almost chuckled out loud at his comment, but instead looked up when the florist boy sang out a friendly "Welcome!".

He whipped his head around too fast and felt a pang in his neck. He took a good look at the boy that definitely wasn't a boy behind the counter. He definitely wasn't the teenager that Tsukishima had first thought, his facial structure was much to adult and his height was nothing to scoff at, even if he wasn't as tall as Kei himself. He had freckles adorning almost every part of his visible body, with his hair tied up in the tiniest little ponytail. To put in simply, he was gorgeous.

"How can I help you, sir?" The young man asked propping his hand on his hand and smiling at him. It's as if the bastard knew. 

"I'll assume you're new?" Tsukishima asked strutting over to the counter.

The brown haired man's laugh was absolutely harmonic. It was like angels crafted it with their bare hands. "Why yes I am. My name’s Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi straighten up and out stretched his hand. "I take it you're a regular here?"

Tsukishima nervously shook Yamaguchi's hand. Damn he was nervous, no doubt his palm was a waterfall right now. "I come here every Saturday."

"Wow you must be like, the absolute worst boyfriend ever." There's that damn laugh again, and that same damn reasoning for him to come. He wasn't that bad at relationships, he swears! 

"I just like for my house to look nice." Tsukishima struggled to get out. He did not need this guy thinking he only got flowers so someone wouldn't be mad at him.

"Well" Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima closer by his sleeve "I would personally love for you to show me how good a boyfriend you can be." Yamaguchi purred in Tsukishima's ear. Well this was was better then advice with his flowers. 

"I-I..." Kei barely managed to get simple syllables out of his mouth as he tried to process what was going on. Was he getting hit on by an absolute stranger?

Yamaguchi pulled back and chuckled. His entire facade had changed from angelic to down right demonic. Tsukishima probably looked like a complete idiot right now, mouth agape and no doubt blushing. He put his hand over his mouth to try and cancel out the redness. 

"So whatcha say to tomorrow? 6:30, meet here?" It wasn't much of a question. Even if he had wanted to say no he couldn't, not really.

"Sure"

Tsukishima did not leave the shop with any flowers, but he did leave with a phone number, a peck on the cheek, and a date with an incredibly pretty florist.


End file.
